beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid
Hybrids (A.K.A "Grey Humans") are a hybridization of both Humans and the Greys. They are considered to be one of the oldest sub-species of hybrid throughout the universe between Humans and beings from another world. 'History' Hybrids were said to have started coming about during the late 21st century; when the Greys made their presence known to the Humans on the planet Earth. Greys were said to have mated with humans; primarily a male Grey with a Human woman, although it was rare to have male Humans mate with female Greys. They were known to have been praised by many; however others such as the Aryan Nation of the Earth and even the Purifiers of Zeta Reticuli, despised the idea of mating between the 2 species. Pride & Predjudice of Hybrids: Birth of the Hybrid Empire Hybrids already born were being discriminated against by both races; however eventually they decided to take a stand and fight the racism against both species. Mara Krystal; the first hybrid ever concieved was said to had started a government known as the Hybrid Empire. This government was created to protect the Hybrids of both worlds. Interstellar War I After the birth of the Hybrid Empire; Mara became their queen and was considered a major threat to both worlds. Humans and Greys were said to have sent assassins to kill her; however failed miserably and as a result, caused Interstellar War I. Victory of the Hybrids Despite both Humans and Greys having a better chance of winning due to numbers and weapons; Hybrids were said to have actually almost depleted both armies after 5 years of war. As a reward for their victory over armies of Humans and Greys; both governments dissolved Anti-Hybrid organizations and as a result granted them a homeworld for them to thrive as a race. 'Present Day' To this very day; Hybrids are known to be still thrive in the 24th century and are considered an old, yet strong superpower in the Milky Way Galaxy. When the Terranovian Civil War ended and Terranovia was under the rule of Archer C. Carter and Aissa Nova; Hybrids became one of the greatest allies of the Terranovian Empire. 'Biology' Hybrids are indeed a great combination of both Greys and Humans; making them a sub-species of both. The beings are known to be either Grey or Human-Looking with either colored or black eyes. Some are known to have hair and others are known to have no hair at all. Despite their smaller craniums; Hybrids are said to possess a brain with the computing power of a pure Grey. They are known to be denser than Humans; however not as dense as their Grey counterparts. Some are also known to have little or no external nostrils; in fact some are known to have regular human ears or absolutely no ears at all; indicating internal hearing. Mating and Birth are usually that of Humans; however it's somewhat rare for them to mate like Greys. They do indeed produce live young and because of a genetic defect that affects them; they cannot produce pure Humans or Greys. Powers & Abilities As a being of both species; Hybrids do indeed possess powers and abilities superior to that of humans and even Greys. *'Superhuman Strength:' Because of the Human's natural strength and the dense structure of the Greys; Hybrids are known to be superior to both of them in physical strength. They are capable of lifting more than their body weight; however their strength is inferior to that of Terranovians. *'Superhuman Speed:' Because both beings possess an amazing ability to propel themselves at moderate and somewhat advanced speeds; Hybrids are capable of moving at speeds that exceed both Humans and Greys. *'Superhuman Agility:' Because of the Grey's natural thin body and the Human's agility; Hybrids possess agility that can match both species. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Greys' dense molecular structure and the Human's ability to last long; Hybrids are known to be capable of staying in fights much longer than both species. *'Superhuman Healing:' Humans are known to have an ability to heal; as are Greys; however Hybrids are capable of healing wounds that can allow them to heal faster than Humans and Greys. *'Enhanced Human Endurance:' Although the Greys posssess less endurance than Humans; Hybrids are known to have the ability to withstand a significant amount of punishment before going down. *'Enhanced Human Senses:' Despite Humans having less than acute senses and the Greys possessing acute senses; Hybrids possess senses that are almost as acute to Greys. *'Longevity:' Although Humans have a century to live and Greys have a longer lifespan; Hybrids are known to have somewhat longer lifespans than Humans; but not as long as Greys. *'Adaptive Camoflauge:' Although Greys have the ability to make themselves invisible and Humans cannot; Hybrids are capable of actually changing their color to make themselves nearly invisible in order to trick the eye. *'Tactile-Telekinesis:' Because of Greys having the powers of telekinesis and the Humans possessing no such powers; Hybrids are known to have the ability to create forcefields and other fields with the use of telekinetic energy. Some have actually mastered the power to defy gravity with this power with little to no effort where it's usually the case to have lots of effort. Some are even known to use this power to make themselves somewhat invulnerable to other beings. *'Tactile-Telepathy:' Because of the Greys' Telepathy and the lacking of telepathy from humans; Hybrids are known to utilize a form of touch telepathy. This is known to trick others; as well as somewhat bend them to the will of the Hybrid in general. Weaknesses Depsite the abilities of the Hybrids; they too possess weaknesses that can be exploited to many. *'Telepaths:' Despite possessing some telepathic abilities; Hybrids are highly vulnerable to Greys and other species possessing advanced telepathic capabilites. *'Arc Weapons:' Because both species possess a frail body; injuring and even killing the Hybrids with weapons of high powered electricity can be the best defense. 'Technology' Hybrid Technology is mostly devices and equipment that are reverse engineered to the point where they are as effective as both sides; yet retain flaws as well. Defenses Hybrid technology has given their race a reasonably effective; yet somewhat flawed form of technology. Their weapons are known to be semi-conventional and semi-unconventional; which is what makes it somewhat flawed. Category:Hybrids Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Sub-Species Category:Secord